


Healing

by thebig_bad



Series: A Slice of Limon [9]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, M/M, Slice of Life, Slice of Limon, this is for the ziscord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebig_bad/pseuds/thebig_bad
Summary: Limon continues on.
Relationships: Limon Longhalls/Jellybean Farmer
Series: A Slice of Limon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Healing

In uncontrollable eruptions of violent reds and purples - the sky exploded above Limon. Rapid streaks of lightning ripped the sky to shreds, the ground trembling, as the battle for Castle Candy raged.

Limon, propped up against a tree, blinked as ash littered the valley in which he found himself; the roaring river next to him silenced by the sounds of war in the distance.

 _Oh how he wished he were long dead._ This was no place for him - he was not like Duke Wilhelmina - he found himself lost the moment he stepped out of the castle gates. But considering how he had no destination, he could not say that he was indeed misplaced. It was his mind which was absent and adrift; his mind which wandered more than his whereabouts. Having found himself by the Great Cola River, he followed it, knowing that eventually he would get somewhere that was not Castle Candy, and near someone who was not King Cruller.

And so this is where he found himself. The ground beneath him rumbled again as he struggled to light the bundle of candy sticks he had collected, and he coughed as the dust from the sky settled.

Slowly, the hazy evening became night and Limon was left hungry in the darkness. The world around him glowed from the light above, but was otherwise jet black.

Limon shivered.

_If he didn't freeze to death, he'd starve. And if he was to die here, the Rocks family would never see him again - and they would never have the chance to behead him for his cowardliness._

And it was with that thought, a light turned on in the darkness.

Along the river and down the hill, Limon could spot a small window.

"Oh, Limon, get a backbone!" he furiously whispered to himself as he considered just dying here on the hill.

And with that, he collected his belongings and began to trek to the house. The smell of the farmland mixed with the cinnamon smell in the air. The gentle breeze whistled through the fence posts. Limon jumped as he bumped into a candy scarecrow.

And as Limon approached the window - he heard humming... _and singing_.

The farmhouse was tiny, situated at the bottom of the hill and thatched. _It looked so enchanting to Limon._ A spark of delight hit his heart, clashing with his nerves. With a final push of this boldness that was so new to Limon; he knocked on the window ... and hid.

A moment passed in silence as the singing abruptly stopped.

Limon gulped.

The window above him cracked open.

"Oh, hello?" came a warbling voice.

Limon wiped at his sweaty forehead.

"Is anyone out there?" the voice came again.

Limon took a sharp breath in and promptly choked on it.

"Oh no! Are you alright!" sang the voice from above, as Limon violently coughed.

Limon crawled onto his hands and knees as he hacked, away from the window, before slowing his breath down and standing up.

And before him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Wearing bright yellow overalls, and a green crop top, was a rosy cheeked, freckled, marshmellow jelly bean man. His eyes sparkled and he wore a forgiving smile as he watched Limon stand there like a lemon.

The smell of sweet blackberry pie wafted through the open window.

Limon finally caught himself staring and opened his mouth to begin talking. But shut it again as he looked in awe.

The jelly bean farmer held out his hand, expectantly, and hid a laugh.

Limon took another deep breath and shook his hand, "I'm -my name is Limon," he stammered, " _You are beautiful_."

The jelly bean farmer smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> all my love to the ziscord, and all my hope for a happy life for Limon - a hero.


End file.
